Vengeful father
During day 29, an unnamed man ("vengeful father") will come and show the inspector his daughter's photo. Her name is Julia, and she was killed by Simon Wens, the man on the news on the same day. He wants to avenge his daughter and asks for the inspector's help. The father asks him to let Wens pass through, but confiscate his passport first. Wens will arrive on day 30. The inspector must then give the confiscated passport to the father when he returns later that day. To avoid a citation, the inspector must confiscate the passport again and give the man an approved passport seizure slip instead. If the inspector helps the father, he will be rewarded with the United Federation token, and the next day's newspaper will say Wens was found dead in a "confusing mess". If the inspector refuses and does not have the photo, the father will call him a "heartless bastard" and leave. As with all scripted characters with a fixed look, there's a chance that his image appears in the wanted bulletin on day 31 if the game generates the same or a similar face. Transcripts Day 29 Introduction: *the inspector a photo of his daughter *''Look at it.'' *''Simon Wens took her from me.'' *''I follow him for many weeks.'' *''I know he comes here soon.'' *''It is big favor I ask, but is important.'' *''Let him through if you see him.'' *''But take his passport first.'' *''I come back.'' *''You give me his passport and I track him down.'' *''I make him suffer like he did to Julia.'' *away Day 30 1. Introduction, if the inspector has Wens' passport and let him in: *''Did you see him?'' *''Give his passport to me.'' *getting Wens' passport Hmmm. *''I know this city.'' *''He will be easily found.'' *''Let me through.'' *the inspector the passport to be stamped :1.1. If the inspector approves father for entry: :*''Thank you.'' :*''Now please, give back my daughter's photo.'' :*''I show it to him while he suffers.'' :*getting back the photo My Julia. :*''Read the news tomorrow.'' :*the inspector the United Federation [[token] and walks away] :1.2. If the inspector denies father entry: :*''You heartless scum.'' :*''Give back my daughter's photo.'' :*getting back the photo My Julia. :*''She was just little girl.'' :*away 2. Introduction, if the inspector did not confiscate Wens' passport but let him in: *''Did you see him?'' *inspector I do not know what you are talking about. *''Damnit.'' *''Give back my daughter's photo.'' *getting back the photo She was just a little girl. *away 3. Introduction, if the inspector denied Wens entry. *''Did you see him?'' :3.1. If the inspector did not confiscate Wens' passport: :*inspector I do not know what you are talking about. :*''Damnit.'' :*''Give back my daughter's photo.'' :*getting back the photo She was just a little girl. :*away :3.2. If the inspector confiscated Wens' passport. :*inspector Yes. He ran off. :*''Ran off? Which way?'' :*inspector I do not know. Back into Kolechia. :*''Damn it.'' :*''Give back my daughter's photo.'' :*''She was just a little girl.'' :*away 4. Introduction, if Wens was detained on day 30: *''Did you see him?'' *inspector Yes. He has been arrested. *''What? I asked you to let him pass.'' *''There will be no true justice now.'' *''Damnit.'' *''Give back my daughter's photo.'' *getting back the photo She was just a little girl. *away 5. Introduction, if the inspector gave the photo to Wens: *''Did you see him?'' :5.1. If the inspector confiscated Wens' passport: :*inspector Yes. He ran off. :*''Ran off? Which way?'' :*inspector I do not know. Back into Kolechia. :*''Damn it.'' :*''Give back my daughter's photo.'' :*inspector I have no photos. :*''Heartless bastard.'' :*''She was just a little girl.'' :*away :5.2. If the inspector did not confiscate Wens' passport: :*inspector I do not know what you are talking about. :*''Damn it.'' :*''Give back my daughter's photo.'' :*inspector I have no photos. :*''Heartless bastard.'' :*''She was just a little girl.'' :*away Gallery julia_front.png|A picture of Julia julia_back.png|Julia's message on the back of her photo Category:Characters Category:Entrants Category:Characters from United Federation